


Moisturizer

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Facials, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Is Horny, M/M, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Needy Luke Hemmings, Nudity, Recording Studio, Smut, Song writing, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Standing Position, Top Ashton, light kink, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, it was in a bathroom. Since Luke was horny again, he decided why not make it a second time. They were busy writing and recording but Luke had found a way to squeeze that in their schedule and this time, he was better prepared.<br/>Basically, it was inspired by Luke's moisturizer tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moisturizer

Ashton took another picture and then scrolled through his gallery, looking at all the photos that he had taken so that he could find a funny yet appropriate one to post on Instagram. He was in the studio again with Luke and Calum, writing and occasionally recording some potentially good songs while Michael was still hibernating in a hole somewhere. The drummer stopped on a picture of Calum and Luke and smiled wickedly as he posted it to the app. Plugging the phone in the socket and turning on the switch, he got up and walked in the general direction of the bathroom. Before he had time to close and lock the door, somebody pushed it open and walked past him and went inside as well.

“What? I gotta pee,” Ashton looked at the other boy expectantly.

“I’m not disturbing,” Luke said as he moved to the sink, to wash his hands.

“Seriously Luke?”

Closing the tap, Luke lifted his eyes and looked at Ashton in the mirror. “I’m not gonna watch.”

“But you’re gonna hear.”

“Be quiet then.”

“Don’t be a retard and get lost.”

“Fine, I’ll let the water run, that way, I won’t even hear a thing.”

Ashton rolled his eyes and then shook his head when the younger boy opened the faucet again. He turned around and let out a sigh as he unzipped his jeans. Carefully, Luke lifted his eyes for a second time and looked at Ashton’s reflection in the mirror. He scrubbed some ink off his finger and went on to get rid of some non-existent dirt from under his nails as his eyes studied Ashton’s back from his shoulders, to his lower back and then trailed them to his ass and thighs. There was nothing about Ashton at that moment that Luke could not find attractive; the way his shirt was sticking to his back, moulding it, was simply perfect. He wanted to move closer to the other boy and wrap his arm around him and press his chest against Ashton’s back and feel the warmth coming from it. Luke groaned when Ashton pushed him to the side so that he could wash his own hand.

“Why’d you do that?”

“You’ve been staring at yourself for the past 2 minutes and I needed to wash my hands,” Ashton said in justification.

“I wasn’t staring at myself. I was just… never mind.”

“You’re weird,” Ashton laughed.

Luke creased his brows and hovered over the counter, moving closer to the mirror and analysing himself. “Weird? I look just fine. Are you wearing your lenses? Because I look like a normal man should, just like you.”

The older boy rolled his eyes at that comment. “OK, you can keep doing whatever you came here to do, I’m going.”

Luke bit his lips as he tried to think of something to say to make Ashton stay there longer but no excuses came to his mind; as usual, brilliant ideas never show up when they were most needed. When he had gone in there, he had only one thing in mind and he was hoping to succeed just like he had before because the truth, plain and simple was, he was horny, again. He did not know why but he felt like there was a bug somewhere in him and all he ever wanted was sex. He looked at Ashton when the other boy cursed and tried to open the door but failed again.

“What’s wrong?” Luke asked as he stepped closer to him.

“The door is jammed. We’re stuck,” the drummer replied and shoved his hands in his pocket, looking for his phone. “Shit! My phone is charging on the table. Where’s yours?”

“I don’t have it with me either.”

“What? Why not? It’s a cell phone. You’re supposed to carry it wherever you go.”

“Chill dude, it’s just a phone and Calum was using it. It’s not a big deal.”

“How are we gonna get out of here if we can’t contact anyone?”

“I guess we’ll have to wait for someone to find us,” Luke shrugged. “We’re not the only one here, eventually someone will notice we’re missing.”

“Yeah? But we’re on break and no one’s gonna care if we’re not there.”

“Well, we’ll just have to wait until the break is over or until someone need to use the toilet, whichever comes first.”

“Seriously? This is ridiculous,” Ashton sighed.

“This is how it is,” Luke smiled, glad that his wish came true.

“What are we supposed to do? Sit and do nothing?”

“Why do I have the impression that you don’t wanna be in here with me?”

“Shut up, that’s not true. Better be stuck here with someone than be stuck here alone. But the thing point is: it’s a bathroom. There’s nothing we can do here, other than sit and wait.”

“I, for one, can think of countless things to do. Not that you’d be interested,” the younger boy tapped his foot against the tiled floor as he looked at the other boy.

“Try me,” Ashton snorted.

“First, you need to relax because the longer you’re in this mood, the slower the time will pass. Second, I know the perfect way to help you relax.”

Luke walked to where Ashton was standing, by the sink and pressed against the wall, and stood in front of him, close enough so that their chests were nearly touching. Tilting his head to one side, he leant in and pressed his lips to Ashton’s lightly. The drummer instantly closed his eyes; he was familiar with the situation and he knew exactly where that was heading. He knew he should avoid the part where he would resist and then finally give in to Luke but Ashton had other plans; he was going to resist and make Luke work for it before giving him what he wanted. Unlike what Luke had thought, Ashton did not kiss him back. Instead, the other boy turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss. Ashton moved away from the wall and walked around Luke, standing behind him and looking at him. The younger boy turned on his heels to study him; Ashton had his hands on his hips and was looking at him intently.

“You lured me twice, what makes you think you’re gonna get me this time?” the older boy raised an eyebrow.

Luke smiled as he again walked to him before enclosing his arms around Ashton’s neck. He then pressed a kiss to the other lad’s chin and looked back into his eyes. “Won’t you?”

“No, not happening again,” Ashton shook his head and pushed Luke’s hands away. He walked to his previously occupied spot against the wall and with his back still turned to Luke, he smiled; the look on Luke’s face was priceless.

Luke frowned, had a moment of indecision but finally recomposed himself and walked towards the drummer. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Ashton’s waist and pressed a few kisses to the back of his neck. Slowly, he trailed a hand lower and cupped Ashton’s penis. He squeezed him through the thick material of his jeans, making sure to alternate the pressure his hand was exerting. Ashton closed his eyes as he tried to keep his breathings as steady as possible; Luke was venturing in dangerous territories and he doubted for how long he would be able to resist him. He balled his hands into fists by his sides and clenched his teeth as he tried to ignore Luke’s hand that was touching him or Luke’s lips that were pressing wet kisses to the side of his neck.

Taking hold of Luke’s hand at the wrist, Ashton pulled him in front of him, causing Luke to let out yelp at the sudden action. Without wasting time, he pressed his lips against Luke’s, causing the other boy to smile against his lips; Luke knew it was only a matter of moments, minutes, seconds before Ashton gave in. The drummer pushed Luke backward so that his back was pressed against the wall before lifting him off his feet. Readily, Luke moved his lips against Ashton’s as he wrapped his legs around the other boy’s hips and lock them together. The older boy trailed his kisses to Luke’s jawline, kissing him from his chin to his earlobe. He licked the shell of Luke’s ear a few times before tugging on his earlobe. Moving his mouth even lower, he licked the side of Luke’s neck, leaving a wet trail on his skin.

Luke tilted his head backward against the wall as Ashton held him tightly with one arm and snaked his other hand between their chests and popped open the little black buttons of Luke’s equally black shirt. After undoing a few of them, the older boy pushed aside the shirt, exposing Luke’s right shoulder, before connecting his lips to the skin. He kissed and nibbled on it lightly, making sure to include some sucking from time to time. The singer turned his head to his left and looked in the mirror with half-closed eyes as he bit the pierced side of his lip; he was wrapped around Ashton and pressed against the wall while the other boy was doing some nice things to his shoulder. Luke let out a moan when Ashton thrust upward, not against his penis, not against his hole either but somewhere behind his balls and Luke closed his eyes as he gripped Ashton tighter.

Ashton pulled away and looked at him. “Are you gonna be this loud?”

“Sorry,” Luke mumbled; he knew if they were loud, someone would find them sooner and he did not want that. “I’ll be quiet.”

The drummer nodded and set Luke back on his feet. Luke frowned at the action but before he had time to say anything, Ashton undid the remaining buttons of his shirt and pushed it completely off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Next, he went on to rid Luke of his jeans before pulling it off the boy, along with his underwear but stopped when he realised that he would not be able to get them off without removing Luke’s boots, which he immediately did. Once he was done, he placed his hands on his hips again, waiting for Luke to do the same to him. Getting a hint of what Ashton wanted him to do, Luke reached for the hem of the older boy’s shirt, pulling it over his head, and he tossed it on the toilet carelessly. He then unzipped his jeans and dragged it down Ashton’s tone legs, along with his boxer, glad that the other boy had already toed his shoes off, thus making his task easier.

When they were both naked, the two of them stared into each other’s eyes. It was only a matter of seconds before they threw themselves at the other, their lips meeting again as their hands held them close. Ashton took hold of both of Luke’s hand and pinned them against the wall above his head. Holding them in place with one hand, he trailed his other hand up and down Luke’s side before moving to his nipple. Ashton rubbed it a few times with his index and middle finger, earning little whimpers from the younger boy. While licking his lips, he took hold of Luke’s dick and gently tugged on it. He bit the side of his lower lip as he moved his hand around the soft flesh. Letting go of Luke’s hands, Ashton brought his hand to Luke’s mouth and urged the boy to suck on his fingers. Without hesitation, Luke complied and he rolled his tongue around the two fingers that Ashton had in his mouth, making sure to coat them properly with saliva.

Ashton pulled them from Luke’s mouth and guided them to his ass. He slipped them into his crease and rubbed around his hole with his middle finger. Licking his lips, Luke closed his eyes and wriggled against Ashton for more contact. He let out a tiny moan when Ashton finally pushed the tip of his finger in and to avoid being loud, Luke buried a hand into Ashton’s hair as he pressed their lips together again. He pushed his tongue past the drummer’s lips and licked the side of his mouth before battling with his tongue. The younger boy took Ashton’s growing member into his other hand and pumped it at the same speed as Ashton’s hand that was still moving around his own penis. As Ashton moved his fingers in and out of him, Luke thrust into Ashton’s fist while Ashton also thrust into his fist and their lips and tongue kept moving against one another.

“There’s lube in my jeans pocket,” Luke whispered against Ashton’s lips when they pulled away to breathe.

“You’ve had it all planned, haven’t you?”

“Maybe,” Luke smiled.

As soon as he got the lube, Ashton positioned himself in front of Luke, who was still pressed against the wall. He thoroughly coated his erection before lifting Luke off his feet again and holding him in place with one hand, Ashton guided his dick to Luke’s hole and he carefully pushed it all the way inside. Placing both his hands around Luke’s waist to hold him steady, Ashton rocked his hips back and forth, moving in and out of Luke at the same time. Luke clutched Ashton’s shoulders tighter and he squeezed his eyes shut as Ashton’s hips moved rapidly against him. He knew they had barely started but with the way Ashton was pounding in his ass, his heart was already racing and his breathing was uneven. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to take control over himself and calm himself down; he did not want it to end yet. Confidently, he rotated his hips against Ashton’s, almost causing a moan to escape the drummer’s lips but he caught himself in time.

Turning to the side, Ashton set Luke on the edge of the counter next to the sink, managing to do so without pulling out of Luke before pushing the younger boy’s legs further apart so that he could go deeper. Luke leant backward and rested his back against the mirror as he took hold of his own penis and pumped it at the same steady pace that Ashton had set. He wiped the beads of sweat that was forming on his forehead with his palm before running his hand through his hair and leaving it buried there. Luke gyrated his hips against Ashton’s, keeping up with Ashton’s thrusts, as he bit his lips and looked at the boy in front of him. Ashton looked back a Luke, who had his lower lip tucked between his teeth, and then looked at his own reflection in the mirror. With a smile on his lips, he pulled out of Luke and pulled the other boy to his feet before flipping him around.

The drummer pressed his chest against Luke’s back as he again pushed his erection in his ass sharply, causing Luke to gasp. He pressed his lips to Luke’s shoulder as his hips resumed the same pace that was set before. Taking hold of one of Luke’s leg, Ashton set it on the counter and he grabbed a handful of Luke’s blonde hair and made the other boy look at their reflection. Luke moaned at the sight and he arched his back against Ashton, pushing his ass onto the other boy’s erection at the same time. The older boy placed a hand on Luke’s hip and trailed it down to his knee and even lower to his ankle before moving it back up again while his eyes never left Luke’s in the mirror. He brought his free hand up and pushed his fingers past Luke’s lips; fingers, on which Luke readily sucked on as Ashton moved them in and out of his mouth. The intensity of their stared was high but neither of them broke the eye contact.

After going on like that for what seemed like long minutes, Ashton guided his other hand to Luke’s penis. He wrapped his fingers around it and pumped it fast and hard. Luke cursed as he moved against Ashton; he was close to his orgasm and he knew it. How could he not be? Ashton’s dick was going in and out of his ass, Ashton’s fingers were in his mouth, Ashton’s hand was pumping his erection and they were staring at each other in that mirror; it was all too much to handle. Closing his eyes, Luke bit his lips as he came on the counter while his body shook against Ashton, who kept thrusting in his ass. It took a couple of minutes but once he caught his breath, Luke pushed Ashton away. He turned around and pressed his lips against Ashton’s as he took hold of his erection, immediately moving his hand up and down the length rapidly.

Pushing the older boy against the wall, Luke dropped to his knees and replaced his hands with his mouth. He sucked on Ashton’s length powerfully, hollowing his cheeks and taking him as deep as he could go. Pulling back slightly, he rolled his tongue around the head before sucking on it again. Ashton gripped the counter tightly with one hand and buried the other in Luke’s hair as the younger boy’s head moved quickly in his lap; with the way Luke was sucking him, Ashton knew he would not last much longer. He kept his eyes on Luke, who also lifted his eyes to look at him, as he breathed unevenly through his mouth. When he felt the grip that Ashton had in his hair tighten, Luke quickly pulled back, went back to pumping Ashton’s penis and closed his eyes as Ashton shot his load on his face. His hand gradually slowed down and when Ashton stopped thrusting in his fist, Luke got back to his feet.

“I thought you wanted it in your mouth,” Ashton said as he caught his breath.

“Normally I do but I wanted it on my face this time. I’ve read somewhere that it’s a great moisturizer and it’s anti-aging. So…”

“You’re weird….”

“Doesn’t matter,” Luke shrugged.

“I’m surprised no one came to find us yet.”

“Maybe they thought we went out.”

“We better get dressed then, in case someone decides to pee and show up.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They both went on for their boxers and jeans first and then their shoes before reaching for their respective shirts.

“What the fuck?”

“What?” Luke asked as he tried to turn his shirt right side out.

“You fucking asshole. You threw my shirt in toilet water,” the drummer stared at him in disbelief.

“Huh… I didn’t really pay attention to where I’m throwing it,” Luke scratched his nose, hoping that was a good excuse enough.

“I’m not wearing that.”

“Maybe you can borrow Calum’s hoodie?” the younger boy proposed.

“Heck no! I’m not walking out of here naked.”

“It’s not like you have much of a choice. It either that or the wet shirt.”

“Actually…” Ashton said as he walked to Luke. “I do have a choice. I’m gonna wear your shirt and you’re gonna walk out of here naked and borrow Calum’s hoodie.”

“What?” before Luke had time to react, Ashton had pulled the shirt from his hands and was already tying the little buttons. “No, I’m not…”

“Oh but you are,” Ashton laughed and quickly straightened his hair when he heard some movements on the other side of the door. He quickly tossed his shirt at Luke, who was slipping the bottle of lube back in his pocket, and took a deep breath.

“What are you two doing in here?” Calum asked as he opened the door.

“I had to pee but the door got jammed,” Ashton said truthfully.

“What about you?” the brunette asked as he turned to Luke.

“I… huh… I was washing my hands when Ashton came in. He said it was pressing and he could not wait for me to get out. Then we got stuck,” Luke shrugged again.

“Why are you wearing Luke’s shirt? And why are you naked?”

“Just a little accident. I was hoping I could borrow your hoodie.”

“You two are doing it again, aren’t you? No, don’t even bother answer that because I know you are. Now, get out of here, we’ve been waiting for you for more than 30 mins and I gotta pee. Shoo.”

Luke and Ashton took a last look at each other before leaving the confinement of the bathroom and entering the outside world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Lashton... Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
